1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to electronic entertainment systems, and more particularly to a system and method for saving game data.
2. Background of the Invention
In electronic entertainment systems such as gaming systems, a user often interacts with a game program, or electronic game, that is quite complex. Many electronic games require large amounts of time to complete. Often a user does not complete such a game in one sitting, but rather completes the game over several different gaming sessions. In some instances, it may take a user weeks or even months to complete a game.
In order for a user to complete a game over a long period of time, the state of the game should be saved before the end of each gaming session. Instruction manuals often advise users to save the state of the game at various points during game play. In other games, graphical prompts advise users to save the state of the game at various points during play. In some games, a user must manually save the state of the game, and may be prompted to do so at various intervals in the game. These interruptions can be disruptive to a user. Further, a user may forget to save a gaming session at times, thus resulting in the loss of valuable game data.
Moreover, when game or other data is saved the process does not always work perfectly. The game data that is saved might be incomplete, corrupted or the like. This problem might occur, for example, if someone removes a memory card on which the game data is to be saved during the saving process. This problem might occur under other circumstances as well.